


The Glowing Eyes Fic

by JoshDunHun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshdun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, tylerjoseph - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Bands, Bullying, Death, Depression, Fanfiction, Gay, Glowing Eyes, Homo, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Song - Freeform, Suicide, bandfic, jenna joseph - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDunHun/pseuds/JoshDunHun
Summary: Be careful when you wish upon a shooting star, because you just might get your wish..•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.Tyler is gay, scrawny, teenager who wants to escape.Josh is an angel who hears Tyler's pleas for help.





	1. The Glowing Eyes Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not make any references to any other fan fictions, including The Forest Fic. This is my own story and my own original idea. Please respect me as a writer, inspiring to be professional. Thank you.
> 
> Also, there aren't many actual lyric references, as Glowing Eyes deals with demons and this fic refers to Glowing Eyes as stars. Just a heads up.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

      Once again, Tyler woke up in hell. No, not his bedroom, silly. He had fallen asleep in History once again, last period. His most boring and uninteresting class. All they'd do was watch documentaries while the teacher ate Chinese food.

      Tyler woke up in a frenzy (which luckily, no one noticed) because he had his dream again. The dream where he was saved by the stars. He took mental note of every second of his dreams that he remembered. The pupils weren't allowed to use their phones in class, but of course, Mr. Benskie, their teacher, was too busy stuffing his face with noodles to care. So immediately after he awoke, Tyler took his phone out and went to his notes. He examined the previously taken notes. Some were about tests, others were just his digital diary. Tyler clicked on the note titled _Dream._

He read his previous intakes from his dreams.  
-Stars save me  
-Light  
-The feeling of love

      Tyler typed in, "-A handsome boy," and left it at that. This was his fifth time having the dream and only now could Tyler decipher some sort of face out of the stars that had saved him many times before. He was beyond bewildered, but kept his mouth shut in the classroom.

_Snickering_

Tyler turned his head to the snickers, the group of popular douche-bags were obviously talking about him. They occasionally looked at the boy they knew as a freak. One would whisper, then the snickering would continue. Tyler wished to claw out his eardrums. _Snickering is the worst noise known to man._

The final class ended, Tyler was on his way home. He knew one of the three things would happen; he'd get egged, tripped, or have homophobic slurs thrown at him. As he was in thought of what would happen to him, it turned out the latter was his fate.

      Tyler tried to stand from the concrete, but was shoved back down by a boot shouting, "FAGGOT!" at him. Looked like it was a mix of the second and third option. His tongue was tied, unable to fight back. He let the bullying continue, never would he ever tell the school or his parents. That'd make everything _way_ worse. His parents didn't even know about his homosexuality.

      "You gonna say anything? Pussy!" the student shouted at Tyler. He growled before answering, "No."

      "Good boy..." the bully scowled, earning no response from Tyler.

      "You're a disgrace to human society," he finished, taking his foot from off of Tyler's back. Tyler stood, brushing off the pebbles that stuck to his clothes.

       They may hate Tyler, but never as much as Tyler hates himself.  
.•.•.

       He makes the walk home longer than needed, wanting to be home when the sun was just about to set. Tyler's favorite thing to do was take his ukulele onto his roof, watch the sunset, and then play a song for the stars that started showing up in the beautiful night sky. They were like glowing eyes that watched him preform for them. He could stay awake all night and play a song for those eyes to twinkle along. Tyler's biggest dream was to make it in the industry. He loved the feeling of preforming live in front of people.

      He reached his humble abode, looking up at the sky that was starting to get dim. He was right on time, so Tyler took no time at all to grab a snack from the kitchen and head up to the roof with his ukulele in a case and strapped around his shoulder. He never said hi to his parents, they rarely talked anyways.

      Tyler took one step out of the house and onto the patio attached to his room. He simply threw the bag of chips he grabbed, Doritos, onto the roof. With one hand on the railing and another reaching up to touch the top of the house. Tyler jumped up, stabilizing himself with the roof. Again, Tyler jumped, but this time he actually got up there. Relief flooded Tyler once he reached his safe space. _He_ ** _loved_** _it up there._

Tyler looked up at the sky, true colors showing. The sky everyone lived under was art. Beautiful rays of orange, pinks, and reds shone down while Tyler watched the sun disappear behind the other side of the Earth. He was in his full state of serenity, the only way to make this better was the Doritos that lied next to him. Tyler immediately grabbed the bag and opened it once the thought reached his mind.

      As the sun made its final appearance, Tyler had finished the bag and started to unpack his ukulele from its case. Immediately, he got to tuning, racing to finish by the time the first star made its way to the sky. He strummed once he thought he was done, satisfied by the blissful tune that exited the ukulele.

       Tyler looked up, the first star had appeared along with a few brethren. He smiled at the sky, the stars were his only friends. It's the only thing he knew.

       "I wrote a new song," Tyler said aloud, speaking directly to the stars. He earned no response but twinkles, but Tyler accepted the answer anyways.

       "Well, it's a verse I guess. Maybe you can understand it as much as I do," Tyler mumbled the last part.

      "You always understand me," Tyler spoke up, louder this time, "This should be no different."

       Tyler played the first chord, Eb.

      "We all are stranger creatures than," Tyler switched to Ab, "when we all started out as kids. Culture for-" Tyler switched to Cm, "-bids." Tyler stopped, feeling like he should explain himself.

      "Uh, that lyric talks about how I feel like I'm not allowed to grow up. I've changed, my family and friends didn't like that. That's why my only friends are you guys," Tyler looks back up, the twinkles of the stars soothed him. He smiled, the biggest star he saw glittered back. Tyler truly was friends with the stars above.

      "Um," Tyler continued to sing, "We have romantic fantasies about what dying truly is. Fall of the grid." Tyler knew that one didn't need explaining.

      "We live for the night's decor, it reveals what we dream of," Tyler sang. It was directed towards the stars and he knew they heard.

      "I probably love you guys more than I love myself, which isn't a lot to be honest," Tyler joked, but no one laughed.

      _A shooting star._

 _Make a wish!_ Tyler's brain said, so he came up with one on the spot.

      "I wish I had somebody to love," the brunette wished, looking up at the stars with hope in his eyes. The biggest star twinkled, making him smile. He took that as a sign that his wish could come true.

       "Please," Tyler whispered, partly to himself.

       "I'll, uh, I'll sing you a love song! Will that make the decision solid?" Tyler asked, only earning another shift of light. He took that as a maybe, so he continued to sing his favorite.

       "Wise men say... only fools rush in," Tyler looked up at the deep blue sky, he started to tear up. Only the stars wouldn't judge him, for they didn't have mouths. Only the stars accepted Tyler for who he was. _His only friends were the stars. He was alone, pathetic._

"But I can't help... falling in love with you," the frail boy choked on his words, the vocals becoming small and weak. He didn't have anymore passion, he was singing a love song to the stars for Christ's sake!

       "I'm sorry guys, I'm going to go inside. Bye," Tyler waved, but received none back. He sighed, he'd be alone forever. No one could love a frail, gay boy in Ohio with mental issues. A boy who watches the sunset every afternoon and talks to the stars, sings to the stars, every night. He was weird, _but not the good kind._  
.•.•.

       Tyler walked into the distressed classroom. He hated his first period a little less than last period, but still with fury. Ms. Lopskin has been going on and on about how her boyfriend left her for a month now, before she was talking about how her dog died, then how her kid graduated. We were all sick of it, but we were also all forced to stay in that godforsaken class. Every student here would sigh when a sentence started with, "So my ex-". Tyler was numb to ignoring people, but she still annoyed him to bits.

       Tyler's attention faltered from the teacher and onto a kid in the back of the class. His hair was shaved into a curly mo-hawk and dyed a bright yellow, which Tyler knew made this mystery kid a target. This boy already had a sleeve, so he must not be from Ohio. His nose held a ring piercing, his ears, gauged. He was the definition of a punk. Yet, looking twice, this boy looked nervous as hell about being there. Tyler could see right through his facade.

      "Joshua Dun?" Ms. Lopskin spoke, getting this kid's attention. _So that's his name._

"Can you introduce yourself to the class please?" Ms. Lopskin requested, earning a well deserved sigh from Josh as he stood up. He was _quite_ short, looking to be a small bit shorter than Tyler. Again, after taking a double-take, he was very muscular. Either the girls would be flocking to him for his muscles or they'd turn away from his hair.

      "I'm Joshua, please call me Josh, and uh, I like music. A lot," Josh chuckled, sitting back down after his statement was made. Tyler could hear whispers coming from the popular kids, but he didn't know whether or not they were positive. Tyler had mixed thoughts himself, maybe Josh wouldn't mind that Tyler was gay and actually befriend him. He was looking at his lap while he smiled at the thought.

      "Tyler? Are you texting?" Ms. Lopskin asked, which made the whole class laugh, including himself. No one _texted_ Tyler, not even Tyler would text Tyler if he had the chance.

      "No ma'am," Tyler chuckled out. 

      "No man looks down at their own crotch and smiles like that without having a phone," Ms. Lopskin pointed out, making the class laugh again.

      "I'm not allowed to have happy thoughts?" Tyler asked in curiosity. He would never sass a teacher, but this was beyond belief.

      Ms. Lopskin sighed, "Where is your phone then?"

      "My backpack ma'am," Tyler answered with confidence. She gave up, but another kid shot up, "He's probably thinking about fuckin' the new kid."

      He turned to Josh, who blushed immensely. He wondered if Josh actually cared if he was gay. Everyone else seemed to care, but Josh was from somewhere else, which gave him hope.

      "Just because I'm gay it doesn't mean I want to have sex with every boy I see," Tyler reassured, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke.

      " _Oh daddy, fuck me harder daddy! It feels so good inside my a-"_

      "Enough!" Ms. Lopskin shouted, making the class dead silent after the yell escaped her mouth. The one time everyone listened to be honest.

      "Jared, office, now," Ms. Lopskin demanded. Oh, of course it was Jared. Jared was the one kid that had been bullying him before he came out. The one time Tyler was pushed into a mud puddle the one day he wore a white tee. The time Tyler had to shave his whole head because Jared shaved a chunk out. A growl escaped the Mexican's lips while he stood and stopped out while pulling his backpack strap over his shoulder.

      "I'm sorry Tyler, would you like to file a report?" the distressed teacher offered, but Tyler only shook his head. He was used to feeling inferior.

      Tyler felt a tap on his shoulder, then a note was passed to him. He warily opened it, honestly terrified of what nasty stuff it would say.

_"By the way, I don't care that you're gay~" Josh_

       A smile appeared on the gay boy's lips as he read. Someone at this school actually cared about Tyler in a kind way. Someone at this school didn't want to bully Tyler for not being the social norm. Maybe he overthought this, but Tyler was ready to be great friends with this _Josh._  
.•.•.

"Hey Tyler!" he heard Josh call out. His attention was redirected from eating to watching Josh sit down with him, in front of him to be specific.

       "You don't want to be seen with me," Tyler mumbled, continuing to take a bite of his sandwich that he made at home this morning.

"I'd rather be seen with you more than that Jared kid," Josh chuckled, but the brunette did nothing. He should've, this was his chance to make an actual friend. Tyler threw it away like how he threw away his true dreams.

"You okay bud?" Josh asked, reaching his hand across the table to touch Tyler's forearm. The skinny boy flinched away.

      "You _really_ shouldn't be talking to me. I'll infect you, then you'll be bullied too," Tyler informed Josh, who was left there dumbfounded.

      "I don't need any 'infecting' Tyler, I'm gay too," the bright haired boy gave the brunette a reassuring smile. This time, Tyler was the one dumbfounded

      "Wait what? Really?" Tyler questioned with hope and optimism in his voice while at the same time about to spit out his chocolate milk in surprise.

      Josh nodded, "Yup. I like dick just as much as you, maybe even more." Tyler laughed loud enough to catch the attention of a few tables nearby, making Josh chuckle a little himself.

      Then, Tyler had an epiphany. What if this boy is the lover the stars sent him? What if his friends actually listened and sent Tyler a boy to love? It couldn't be... this must've been a coincidence. Tyler never _truly_ believed the stars could hear him, but what if they could? What if they heard this time and granted his wish?

      "Hey, buddy, you look like you just came from Narnia. Earth to Tyler?" Josh waved his hand in front of Tyler to desperately get his attention, which he succeeded at after a bit of time.

       "S-sorry dude," Tyler offered a small grin in apology, Josh grinned back. Tyler finally had a friend that would respond to him in ways other than twinkles. He finally had a friend who could appreciate him for who he was. Tyler _finally_ had someone in his life who cared.

      "If you're not busy, we can totally chill at my house after school," Josh offered, which Tyler had to think about for a moment.

      "Sure, but I need to show you something, as long as you promise not to judge."

      "If it's a small penis then-"

      "WOOOAH JOSHUA. It's just a hobby of mine that I do every night! Jesus Christ!" Tyler exclaimed, making Josh tumble over in laughter. His fist pounded the table as he continued to laugh at his own joke, which made Tyler chuckle himself.

      "Of course you can show me Tyler, I would never judge," the yellow haired punk said after all his giggles were out.

      "Good," Tyler smiled, receiving one back from Josh.  
.•.•.

      "Joshua!" the brunette called out, catching the attention of a few passing pupils. Joshua pushed through the crowd of people gathered outside the school to meet Tyler on the sidewalk.

       "I go that way," Josh said, pointing the way he came from.

       "And I go this way. Come on, I need to grab something from my house before we go to yours," Tyler said, starting to speed walk. They could make it to Josh's house before sunset if they speed walked, Tyler just liked to take his sweet time and walk slowly whenever he was alone, which used to be all the time.  
.•.•.

      Tyler hunted for ways to get to Josh's roof, detecting a ladder on the side of the house that lead to it. He ran for it, Josh, confused, ran behind him. Tyler shoved two small bags of chips and swung his cased ukulele around his shoulder before climbing the ladder. At the top, Tyler requested that Josh chuck the chips up there for Tyler to catch. The tattooed boy shrugged and flung them up there one at a time before taking his turn climbing up the ladder. The sun was barely setting, it was perfect.

       "So... what did you want to show me?" Josh asked when the two were both settled down.

       Tyler pointed to the beautiful colors that the english language called a "sunset".

       "It's beautiful, ain't it?" the brunette admired the colors more than the boy beside him. He loved sunsets more that he'd ever love anybody.

       "Not as beautiful as the boy sitting next to me," Josh joked, giving Tyler's arm a shove with his own.

       "Joshua Dun! Is that cheese I smell?" Tyler played along, making the both of the boys chuckle humbly.

       "As cheesy as..." Josh paused, he couldn't exactly think of a funny joke right then. Honestly, that was all Tyler needed to laugh.

      "I'm honestly so stupid, I've done one smart thing in my life," Josh sighed, his head hung low.

      "And what's that?" Tyler asked, scooting closer, as if he was ready to embrace his new friend in a hug.

      "Sat down with you at lunch. You're the most mysterious yet kindest boy I've ever met and I love that. You're officially my best fren," Josh smiled warmly, Tyler returning the favor.

      "Fren?" Tyler cocked his head in confusion with a chuckle following it.

      "Friend sounds too normal or formal. Fren sounds like something a kid would say if he mumbled his words. I've always missed the times from when I was a kid, so 'fren' just stuck with me," Josh explained casually.

      "I am now stealing the term 'fren' because I couldn't agree with you more Joshua- oh my god the first star is here!" Tyler exclaimed like a girl going shoe shopping.

      "You like stars?" Josh asked with wonder filling his eyes to the brim.

      "Of course, silly, why did you think I brought you up here? I'm friends with the stars, as creepy as it sounds. They listen to me sing and listen to me rant, it's nice. I've been going to my roof and talking to the stars everyday since I started high school, so about two years," Tyler said. The more that slipped out of his tongue, the creepier he felt. He had never shared his star friendship with anyone, then again, Tyler didn't really have anyone to tell.

      "That's... really cool," Josh complimented, shifting the position of his legs into a fetal one.

      "It's not weird?" Tyler asked, shrinking into himself more than anyone ever could.

      "Nah, I love the stars. They're more of my family than my friends, but you weren't born among them I guess," Josh answered, by the look of it, he said something that wasn't supposed to be said. Tyler had paid no attention, so he nodded in response.

      "Oh, would you like me to sing you guys a song?" Tyler asked, shifting his glance to both the stars and Josh. Yellow hair bobbed up and down as Joshua nodded. Stars twinkled once again, so Tyler took his ukulele out and placed it in his lap how he desired.

      "Why do you build me up? Buttercup baby just to let me down," Tyler started, Josh gave him the cheesiest smile. The tattooed boy was completely invested into the frail one, who's facial expression matched the note he was hitting. Tyler was more invested into his music than anything else at the moment. It mystified Josh how much Tyler could focus on playing the ukulele while also singing like an angel.

      "I need you, I need you, more than anyone darlin'... More than I have from the start," Tyler looked into Josh's eyes, whom looked back.

       "So build me up... buttercup. Don't break my heart," Tyler stopped singing and focused more on Josh. The moonlight made Joshua's hair even brighter than it actually was, which was hard to achieve. His lips were almost half the size of Tyler's huge ones, and his nose arched slightly. His lower cheeks were puffy, which Tyler found extremely cute.

       "What're you thinking about Josh?" Tyler asked the more muscular teenager.

       "How blessed your face is," Josh answered. Tyler chuckled before replying, "Right back at'cha."  
.•.•.

       It's been two weeks since Joshua came to that school. It's also been the happiest two weeks of Tyler's life. Every day after school, they would go to Tyler's house, pick up his ukulele and two bags of chips, then watch the sunset and sing to the stars at Josh's. It felt so nice being at Josh's house oppose to Tyler's. Hell, Josh's family knew he was gay, but Tyler's would disown him at the mention of a gay thought. Tyler even ended up telling the Duns that he was gay as well, but since then they've tried to hook up the boys whenever they were inside. The brunette didn't mind, but the fake rebel kept getting flustered every time. Tyler didn't know why, maybe it was because they were best "frens".

      Tyler was walking down the hallway by himself, trying to get to fourth period before he was pounded against a locker and criticized for being the way he was. Of course, he was out of luck, and Jared came out of nowhere and shoved him against a random kid's locker. No one seemed to be startled, they all knew Tyler was gay and deserved it. Josh wasn't here right now, no one could help him cope after the slurs were thrown. He hadn't been this scared in a while. Maybe it was a good thing Josh wasn't here, they'd make fun of him for being friends with him.

      "Sup cunt, how's Josh's dick? Is his little asian dick as tiny as I would expect it to be?" Jared spat, all the kids around him erupted into laughter.

      "Gay cunt, that's what you are. You'll never be more than an insignificant gay cunt. Too bad your boy toy isn't here, we'd kick him in the balls too," just like that, a pain like no other was shot in the middle of Tyler's leg. A foot to the nuts was never pleasant, as evident when Tyler started to cry.

      "Oh... Instead of a gay cunt, you're a gay pussy. How sad," Jared tightened his grip.

_Gasp_

Jared was flown off of the brunette and into the ground. Teens backed up and took out their phones to record before Tyler could even process what was going on. He saw him, Joshua, the bright haired boy, who was currently beating Jared to a pulp. Immediately, Tyler sprung up, already trying to pull Josh off the defenseless Jared.

      "Joshua! Please let go!" the frail boy pleaded, his arms too feeble to pull the muscular teen off the Mexican one. Yet, he listened. The punching stopped and Josh backed away to observe what happened and tried to think of what went over in his mind to make him lash out like that.

      "That's right! Tyler Joseph is a gay teenager. So what? He's just like you, except he likes boys who aren't complete dipshits. Tyler is _mine_ and _mine_ only. No one is to touch him or you will end up like your good friend Jared," Josh warned with fury in his eyes, everyone had backed off. The bell had rung for fourth period a while ago, but since everyone was in the hallway, the teachers all came out to Josh's bloody knuckles and Jared's broken face.  
.•.•.

      "Josh. I understand you were upset that Jared had bullied Tyler, but you beat him while he was down. That's not okay," the principle, Ms. Harmony, said to him.

      This time, it was Tyler who spoke instead, "Y'know what's not okay? The fact that I get bullied for being gay. That I have to deal with harassment everyday. I get stomped on, insulted, and today I got kicked in the nuts, _for being_ _gay_. Oh, but god forbid my only damn friend in this school protects me and gives my biggest bully what he deserves."

      "I understand why you're upset but-"

      "No you don't!" Tyler hysterically laughed at that statement, "You don't understand what it's like to be gay in a primarily Christian school. Don't pretend like you understand. What Joshua did was what Jared deserves. Period. Suspend him all you want, but I'm leaving with him," Tyler growled. The principle had no place to say what was right or wrong when she didn't understand.

     "Fine. Five days, including the rest of today. You _both_ are suspended. Leave my office," she directed, pointing towards the door.

     "Good. C'mon Joshua. We don't need to get my ukulele this time," Tyler said warmly to get Josh's attention.

      "Nonono, I want you to sing to me," Josh mumbled while he stood up. Tyler giggled when he opened the door for Josh to leave.

     "Fine, but I ran out of chips," Tyler said, then they both left the principle stunned by their sudden optimism. The truth was that the two were always fine when they had one another.  
.•.•.

      Tyler smirked to himself as he took his ukulele out of his case. The two were sitting on Josh's bed, since it was a while before the sun was to set. Tyler's back was facing the pillows, Josh was in front of him.

      "So, do you want me to sing for you or to you?" Tyler asked, making sure his ukulele was properly tuned.

      "For. Sing for me," Josh said eagerly, waiting for Tyler to start singing a blissful tune.

       He played the note C in a down down, up, down, up pattern three times before starting to sing, "Wise men say... only fools rush in... but I can't help... falling in love with you." Josh started blushing madly, reaching his hands up to cover his red cheeks. Tyler's cheeks were heated themselves, but he continued to sing.

       "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help... falling in love with you," Tyler couldn't sing the next verse, Josh had already stolen a kiss.

       It was short and sweet, but it was filled with pure smitten. Tyler's breath shortened, and even Josh was surprised by his actions. The air was stolen from both of their lungs, so they released the kiss for a short moment, but they came back around for a second, yet longer kiss, filled with even more passion and love for one another. The two battled for dominance, but Josh won overall. Tyler's mouth captured Josh's tongue, embrace-like. Josh backed up, but pulled Tyler with him, continuing the kiss. Tyler ran his fingers through the bright yellow hair, as if he was trying to pull the muscular boy closer.

      Tattooed arms pushed Tyler against the bed, Joshua was taking full control. The dominant teen trickled his fingers up and down Tyler's sides, making the feeble boy shrink at his touch. They both had the same thought in their mind.

.• **smut•.**

"Joshua," Tyler practically moaned when smaller lips kissed the boy's neck, leaving scattered purple marks. His bottom lip was retracted behind a top row of teeth as he tried to keep his cool. Suddenly, the lips left him. He looked to see that Josh had closed the door, even though no one was home. The bright haired teen crawled back into the bed with Tyler, continuing his neck kisses.

      Something hard, hidden by jeans, rubbed against Tyler's hips, sending a shocking moan out of the plump lips. Tyler's erection grew itself, getting harder with every touch. Joshua pushed himself up and plopped on Tyler's stomach, taking off his own shirt. The smaller boy was mesmerized by the most Mona Lisa level of art that was Josh's amazing body. The brunette couldn't help himself when his hands reached up and traced the muscular boy's abs. Joshua sat up for a moment to release the shirt he was siting on top of. He then pulled the shirt over Tyler's head, with the help of the feeble arching his back.

      Positions were switched. Tyler was positioned above Josh (who was now sitting up against the head of his bed) as he floundered to undo the shorter teen's pants. Once undone, he yanked them off Josh's legs, the boxers ended up leaving with the jeans. Tyler was more turned on than before at the sight of Josh's erection.

Immediately, the muscular boy's dick was in Tyler's mouth. His head bobbed up and down, Josh's fingers embraced in the other boy's hair, gripping ever so slightly. Gasps escaped the older boy, making the younger moan in appreciation. Joshua raised his hips, Tyler choking in response.

      "Oh T-Tyler..." Josh moaned, biting his lip. Tyler only mumbled in response, his mouth was full. He pumped the rest he couldn't fit into his mouth, making Josh groan even more, one hand on his dick, the other playing with his balls.

      The feeble boy took Josh's length out of his mouth, getting up to take his own pants off. Josh stood too, pushing Tyler on the bed before he could even get his jeans off.

      "Josh?"

      "Close your eyes baby boy," Joshua calmly ordered, which Tyler followed. The latter felt his pants leave his legs, along with his boxers shortly after.

      "Shit... I don't have lube nor condoms..." Josh said dejectedly, Tyler could almost sense the frown.

      "Raw. Fuck me _raw_ daddy," Tyler added the last word for extra persuasion, Josh gave in. He slowly entered Tyler, a loud gasp coming out of his mouth. Shrieks filled the room when Josh had fully entered.

      "Please oh please," the feeble boy begged, gripping as tightly as he could to the sheets, his eyes completely shut.

      "Okay baby boy," Joshua murmured, then proceeded to move back and forth, still quite slow.

      "F-faster," Tyler let escape his plump lips, biting them afterwards. Josh complied, groaning when he did. Blissful moans filled the room, pure smitten was in the air. Tyler reached up and gripped Josh's hair, pulling him closer.

"O-oh my god, J-Josh!" Tyler yelped when Josh reached down and sucked on his baby boy's neck. He couldn't take it, he was filled with pleasure. The brunette's moans made Josh go even faster, making the moans louder.

"Joshie! I'm gonna-" Tyler couldn't even finish before pleasure took over and made Tyler release all over himself and even on Josh. The yellow haired boy smirked, removing his lips from Tyler's neck and moving them down to the younger boy's stomach, licking off the cum.

      "You were _so_ good for your daddy."

.• **end of smut** •.

       They were both lying under the covers, Josh being the big spoon and Tyler being the little spoon as the two cuddled.

       "Joshie... what are we?" Tyler asked, tightening his grip with the tattooed arm.

       "A galaxy," Josh replied, adding a kiss to Tyler's temple. This made the skinnier boy smile and snuggle closer to the muscular one.

       "I like that."

       "How about we go for a walk? Clear our heads and such," Josh recommended, smiling with every word.

       "I like that too," Tyler chuckled to himself, getting out of the bed and getting ready to head out. Josh turned to the younger teen before smiling again, "You're unbelievably beautiful."  
.•.•.

       Bright lights. All he could see were bright, white lights.

      "Tyler?! Tyler, are you okay?" he heard a familiar voice say, his mother. Tyler's grumble of a whine rang through the room, making everyone turn towards him. His vision corrected as Nurses rushed to his aid, though there was nothing to fix.

      "Where's Josh? Where's my Joshua?" the brunette asked, all he wanted was to hug Josh. He doesn't even remember what happened, all he could think about was _Josh._

"Joshua is in another room sweetie," a blonde and female nurse sweetly said, checking his IVs.

        "What happened? I just want Joshua," Tyler whined. He tried to sit up but a pain in his ribs caused him to shriek and lay back down.

       "A drunk driver ran a red light while you two were crossing the street. He... um... he drove a truck," a different nurse said, male with a gravel voice.

       His eyes widened before he replied, "OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY?!" He tried to sit up again, but was quickly reminded of the pain in his stomach.

       Tears quickly wound up in the frail boy's tear ducts. He didn't want to cry, but Joshua was probably _very_ injured. Tyler knew that most of the impact was probably taken by Josh, he didn't want to see how terrible of shape his lover was in.

       "He's... he's in a coma. I'm sorry Tyler."

_No._

"No! What are you talking about?! There is no way my Joshua is in a coma, he's too strong!" Tyler pleaded, wishing he could jump up in anger without feeling horrendous pain.

       "I'm sorry Tyler, please try to calm down. You have two broken ribs, a shattered collarbone, a sprained wrist, and a crack in your skull. You can't be moving like that!" the nurse exclaimed, trying to calm the panicking boy down. 

       "How am I supposed to calm down when my _galaxy_ is in a coma!" Tyler was furious. He was ready to _kill_ whoever was driving that truck. 

       "Tyler, I understand you're distressed, but you're in pain. You must rest. You've been out for two weeks already. I promise you'll be released in about two months, no longer," the nurse tried to soothe, but it was not working. Tyler was mid anxiety attack. _How did this happen? One moment they were enjoying each other the next they are separated by a drunk truck driver for months and months._

      "What about Joshua?" the, now scared, boy asked. His breath was slow and uneven. He was about to completely break down.

      "It'll be... a while longer."

      The room went quiet, no one dared to speak while Tyler processed this information. He didn't know how he'd live while Josh went through this. He knew that he'd end up back in the hospital before Josh got out, not even a day would pass where Tyler wouldn't be terrified for his life.

      "Oh."  
.•.•.

       After five weeks time and a surgery, they started letting Tyler walk to Josh's room, who was still unconscious. Every time he'd visit his love, the brunette would tear up. Every time he'd give the bright haired boy a small kiss on the lips, hoping it would save him, it never did. The doctors said that if Josh wasn't awake by the time Tyler could leave, he wouldn't make it. He was in critical condition, way worse than Tyler was when he first entered the hospital, and they said even the frail boy being alive was a miracle. The two were hit in all the wrong places.

      Yet, through all this, Tyler's mom never knew that he was in love with the boy who was dying in the hospital bed. Tyler's dad never knew that his galaxy, the person who completed him, was dying right in front of him.

      The brunette visited his rebellious looking love once again. The harmonious yet antagonizing beeping coming from the heart monitor filled Tyler's brain, along with the thought of a flat-line replacing the constant noise. The thought of the flat-line was more antagonizing, but Tyler pushed away the thought as he walked closer to Josh. The chapped lips that accompanied the muscular teen in front of him were anything but complimentary, as they were usually nice and soft. Tyler felt his own plump lips, feeling that they were chapped as well, but paid no mind to it as he painfully bent down to give Joshua another kiss. 

     "Oh Joshua," Tyler started, choking on his own words. 

     "Your hair reminds me of the stars... When I wished upon them, I didn't know they'd actually give me someone to love. Yet, when I realized that I did love you, they decided to take you away again. The stars betrayed me more than any one ever could, more than any of my old friends. They played with my emotions, now I hate them. You probably were born among the stars, and once you return, I want you to tell them to _fuck off_."

      Tyler's heart ached at the thought of his galaxy leaving, but he knew that Josh wouldn't make it. Joshua would return to his home and leave a pit of sorrow in the younger boy's chest. Maybe, Tyler wouldn't be able to live afterwards. The only person he had ever loved was leaving him. 

_beeeeeeeeeeep._

      Tyler didn't even have to pull the plug, Josh was already **dead**. 

      Deprived of emotion, he slowly pressed the red button that sent nurses into the room. The flat-line could be heard from across the hall, so running was evident when they rushed in. Tears flooded his sockets and even ran down his face, but Tyler didn't cry. He knew it would happen, no matter how much he hoped it wouldn't. Of course, the sensitive boy silently blamed himself for Josh's death as he turned his heel and walked out the room as the word "clear" was shouted and shocks were heard. Tyler didn't want to see the only one he loved die, but he already did. This was when he started crying, right when he actually exited. His back slammed against the wall and he slid down in a full on weep. His ribs were in tremendous pain, but Tyler didn't care as the waterworks poured down. He felt so empty, so worthless. 

      His galaxy was dead.  
.•.•. 

      A week later, Tyler was released and put back into school, much to his dismay. The kids looked at him with wide eyes as he entered the hallway, he hated the attention. 

      "Hey bud, you okay?" the brunette turned to see Ms. Harmony looking at him with worried eyes. 

      "Nope, but thanks for asking," Tyler answered before walking off, his eyes basically rolling to the back of his head. The principle sighed and walked back into her office. His principle didn't care, hell, no one did. Hell. Once again, hell was the perfect word to describe where he was and how he felt. 

_clink._

      Once again, Tyler was pushed against a locker. He grimaced in pain once his ribs and head felt the metal behind him. A migraine was already forming, but the migraine was laughable compared to the emotional pain he was already in. He heard Jared erupt in laughter, but this time there were people on Tyler's side.

      "Leave him alone, Jared. He's already in a shit ton of pain, emotionally and physically," he heard a female voice he recognized as Jenna say. Weird. Jenna hated faggots as much as the rest of the school. 

      "Good, he deserves it," Jared said. 

      "He may be gay, but he didn't deserve to be hit by a damn truck and have the only person, besides his parents, he had ever loved killed," Jenna shot back, making Jared release his grip on the feeble boy he was holding. 

      "S-sorry," Jared whispered, walking away in dismay.

      Jenna walked up to Tyler, he kept his back against the locker in fear. 

      "Hey, you okay-"

      "I know you hate me for being gay, I don't need your fake pity," Tyler cut the blonde haired, blue eyed girl off. She paused, exhaling afterwards.

      "Fine, faggot," she growled, stomping away from the saddened boy. 

      And we're back at stage one, _but not for long_ , Tyler thought.  
.•.•. 

      This time, it wouldn't be a truck that hit him, no. It would be a train. Something that would surly kill him.

      "I know they're is someone at the door," Tyler sung, taking a detour away from home.

      "They call for help, of this I'm sure. But do I want to say goodbye... to all the glowing eyes?" Tyler continued, but he already knew that yes, he did. He wanted the job to be done before he could see them, the stars, his old friends, again. 

      "I'm holding on to what I know, and what I know I must let go," all Tyler knew was Josh and the stars, both of which he now has to let go. He'll be released.

      "But I would rather play a song for the eyes to sing along," he would. Tyler really would rather play a song on the roof of his house and watch the stars, the glowing eyes, twinkle in response. _No_ , the brunette thought, _they betrayed me. I will never sing with them again. They hurt my more than any living being could.  
_

"We all know somebody who knows somebody who's doing great. I know some people who know people who are flying straight... But I'll kindly enter in...to rooms of depression... While ceiling fans and idle hands will take my life again," again, Tyler knew that he would be taking his own life. Everyone at his school seemed to be doing great, besides him. Depression was quick and easy to overcome Tyler when he reached the tracks, only making the task of ending his own life easier.

      "Make them stop," Tyler mumbled, dropping his bag so there was no way any of the impact could be consumed. 

      "Make them stop," Tyler repeated, the train was coming and could be heard. 

      "Make them stop," he stepped on the tracks. 

      "Make them stop."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Tyler's suicide note, just here to make you emotional.

_Dear everyone,_

_I am gone because the only person I've ever truly loved, Josh, is now dead. The only one I cared about and the only one who cared about me too. I miss him. He completed me. I couldn't live without him, so here I am.  Maybe six feet underground, maybe still in pieces on the tracks. I just know that I'm not there anymore. What is the point of living if no one likes you? This question had a grip on my mind since I came out, and I figured it out. There is no point. Josh was supposed to save me, but he left too. I'm gone and never returning, not like whoever's reading this cares but still._

_I guess this is goodbye._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope you enjoyed, this took weeks to write and made me very emotional at the end...


End file.
